petzfandomcom-20200213-history
Tools and Software
Tools and software used in hexing and other Petz-related creating. Bug Fixes Speedwagon's Unmute Conversion MK&C's Breed File Converter PetFlux PetFlux, created by Reflet of Yabiko, is a Petz 5 to Petz 3/''4'' converter. Petz 5-only features such as records and certificates will be lost, but personality, genetics, memories, etc. will remain intact. Petz who are pregnant or have newborns/infants cannot be converted.Yabiko: Downloads It can be downloaded from Yabiko here. Game Play PetzA PetzA is a tool created by Nicholas Sherlock of Sherlock Software. It allows for a huge variety of helpful features for Petz II, Petz 3, Petz 4, Petz 5, and Babyz, and also turns the demo version of Petz 4 into the complete game. Once installed, PetzA runs in the Toyz folder. Download it on Sherlock Software's website here. Features *Allows Pick A Pet to be clicked through for an unlimited number of Petz to be out at once. *Reduce the size of oversized petfiles with the family tree trimmer *Petz can be automatically mated and puppies/kittens born instantly as soon as the mother is let out and back in. Allows picking of Petz 5 litter sizes. *Fixes Petz 3 sound lockups on Windows XP and Vista. *The speed of the game can be adjusted. *Neuter/unneuter and change the sex of your Petz. "Brain sliders", either individual or collective of every pet out, allow for changing weight, hunger, age, etc. *Save and organize profiles containing specific groups of Petz. *Allows camera pictures to be saved as .gif and .png files. *Supports the English versions of Petz II, Petz 3, Petz 4, Petz 5, Babyz, and the German version of Petz 3. Shortcuts Dotty of PCGRKC Petz Forum: PetzA Breeding Keyboard Shortcut! made a small yet very handy program that adds two-key Windows hotkeys for fast breeding. The program must be started separately from Petz, and depending on the version of Windows you're running, you may need to disable the inbuilt Windows+G hotkey command, as in this tutorial. * Windows+M: Mates the top two pets listed in the males/females selection. * Windows+G: Makes babies grow up. The shortcut can be downloaded from Wild Abyss of Angels. Graphics Petz Imager Petz Imager, created by Ricky K. of TUPP, is a simple DOS program that generates a .bmp file of the Pick A Pet image from a specific .pet file.TUPP: Petz Imager Using it involves dragging the desired .pet file onto the tool's Desktop shortcut; the .bmp file will then be generated in the directory where the .pet file is. It can be downloaded at TUPP here. Petz Pic Factory Petz Pic Factory is created by Nicholas Sherlock of Sherlock Software. It generates .gif files (with transparent backgrounds) of the Adoption Center images from all the .pet and .baby files that are in the same directory as it.Sherlock Software: Petz Pic Factory Simply move the tool's .exe file to the directory where all the .pet and/or .baby files are, then double-click the .exe file. Download it at Sherlock Software's website here. Hexing Brynn Bytes Spot Generator Brynn Bytes Database Brynn Bytes Anchor Utility LNZ Pro LNZ Pro is a file editor created by Nicholas Sherlock of Sherlock Software that can open and edit files from Petz, Babyz, and Oddballz. Pregnant Petz from Petz 5 cannot be edited.Sherlock Software: LNZ Pro Features * Different parts of the file are highlighted with different colors to make it easier to read. * Can check the file for errors and point out common mistakes. * Can regularly space out the lines to make them easier to read. * Converts breeds to Unibreeds that work in Petz 3, Petz 4, and Petz 5. * Ancestor view for .pet files shows which breeds and owners appear in its history. * Allows editing genetics for individual .pet files to remove problems like sleepiness or constant fleas. * Ability to change the sex of your Petz and neuter or un-neuter them. * Greatly simplifies the process of making non-overwriting breed files. LNZ Pro can be downloaded here at Sherlock Software. Pastylabz A companion tool for LNZ Pro that outputs sections to be copied and pasted into LNZ files. Current features include converting an image to paintballz, and creating rings of addballz and linez. Links to documentation and downloads are available here. Petz Workshop Tinker Tinker allows the user to view, edit, and export the individual filmstrip frames that make up most .toy files and Playscene items, as well as on-shelf graphics for clothes. It supports files from Petz II, Petz 3, Petz 4, Petz 5, Babyz, and Oddballz, and can be used to edit what Toyz appear on the the Supply Case in Petz 5.Sherlock Software: Tinker It was created by Nicholas Sherlock of Sherlock Software. Tinker can be downloaded at Sherlock Software here. Information GenePoolz Unsorted MK&C's Catz Hexer MK&C's Dogz Hexer MK&C's Litter Maker MK&C's Pet2bmp Neglect-Me-Not Pet2BMP Pet2BMP was hosted on Minibyte's Archive. Pet2PLY Pet2PLY was hosted on Minibyte's Archive. Runaway Rescue On-Site Programs Non-''Petz'' Software Before LNZ Pro, hexing was done in programs such as Resource Hacker (commonly called Reshacker), Hexplorer, and Microsoft Notepad. References Category:Petz Community